Laundromats present an appealing target for thieves. Long operational hours and large amounts of cash and coins create an appearance of easy theft. Each machine in a laundromat has an associated coin box for storage of coins, generally quarters. Coin boxes are infrequently opened and can accumulate hundreds of dollars of quarters between changes.
Existing systems for protecting coin boxes are bulky and complicated. A system for protecting a coin box that is itself too costly or complicated is not used, and is thus ineffective.
What is needed is a practical and straightforward device for protecting laundromat coin boxes.